Uzume Tennouboshi
Uzume Tennouboshi is one of the main characters in the video game, Megadimension Neptunia VII. She is a CPU (Console Patron Unit) and is the former goddess of Planeptune. A dreamer girl who fights alone in a spirited way in order to save the Zero Dimension. She appears to be a tomboy in her human form, but in her Goddess form, she is much girlier. She represents the Sega Dreamcast. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Uzume Tennouboshi VS Naoto Kurogane (By Commander Ghost) Possible Opponents * Black Canary (DC) * Songbird (Marvel Comics) History Death Battle Info Weapons Megaphone Skills and Abilities SP Skills * Dream Roar: Uzume kicks off of an enemy and shouts into the megaphone which damages the enemy. * Dream Smash Fist: Uzume makes an energy drill around her hand before punching the enemy and causing an explosion. * Dream Combo: Uzume runs forward at the enemy while unleashing a flurry of punches before punching the enemy one last time that it sends them flying and causes them to explode. * The Umio Heaven: Uzume summons a bunch of Umios that drop bombs on the enemy before all of them dive into the enemy and explode. * Heal: Heals thirty percent of an ally's HP. * Revive: Revives an ally with half of their max HP. Transformation * HDD Form: Turns Uzume into Orange Heart. Orange Heart gives Uzume a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. EXE Skills * Special Dream Combo: Uzume uses her megaphones sound-waves to damage the enemy, then she unleashes a flurry of punches, then she charges up to laser beams by making noise with her megaphone before punching the enemy and causing an explosion. Sharing Field Uzume uses Share Energy to create a temporary sub-dimension which is able to contain the powers of whoever is trapped inside it and gives Uzume Share energy. Day Dreaming When Uzume is not aware of it, her thoughts have the potential to turn into reality, regardless of how improbable they may be (e.g. when she daydreamed about finding someone who saw Umio, they found someone who saw Umio). Feats * Defeated multiple Dark CPUs (which are as tall as skyscrapers). * Managed to defeat the four CPUs while they were being mind controlled. * Defeated Kurome after she turned into Dark Orange''' '''(Kurome had the power of two dimensions, the power of her original CPU form and the power Rei Ryghts had). Faults * She can only use her skill so many times until she runs out of SP. * Uzume is hot-headed and never plans ahead. * The Sharing Field won't work if there is too much negative energy nearby. * She has little control over her Reality Warping powers. * If she comes close to the Anti-Sharacite she will begin to lose her powers. * If Uzume has too little shares she can't transform. * Enough damage can knock her out of her HDD Form. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators